kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle Bright/FC
Trails in the Sky FC Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning In the Prologue, Estelle is first shown at an age of roughly 6 waiting for her father, Cassius Bright to come home. When her father does come home, Estelle becomes surprised that her father has brought home an injured boy, Joshua Astray as her present. Estelle then gets angry with her father and accuses him of cheating on her mother. After her father takes Joshua to a bedroom, Estelle and her father watch over Joshua until he wakes up. However when he wakes up, Estelle gets upset with Joshua for his rude behavior and proceeds to beat him up. She then forces Joshua to tell her his name. The scene then cuts to 10 years later where Estelle wakes up to Joshua's harmonica playing. Estelle goes out to see him on the 2nd floor balcony of their home and they exchange a chummy conversation. In this conversation, Estelle claims that Joshua is never going to get a girlfriend if he keeps on playing hard to get. The two then get called to breakfast by their father. After breakfast, Estelle talks with her family about the end of her Bracer training later on that day, and causes some concern when she inadvertently forgets that she has to pass the Bracer Exam to become a Junior Bracer. Before she and Joshua leave for the Bracer Guild, Estelle's father asks her to pick up a copy of the Liberl News. Estelle and Joshua then head over to the City of Rolent, greeting everyone along the way and head into the General Goods store. At the the General Goods store, Estelle becomes bummed because they can't buy a copy of the newspaper until later that afternoon. So, they tell the owner to hold a copy for them when they get it and that they'll come and get after their exam. They then head over to the Bracer Guild. Arriving at the Bracer Guild, Joshua and Estelle are greeted by Aina Holden, the receptionist for the Rolent Branch of the Bracer Guild. Aina informs the pair that their mentor, Scherazard Harvey is already upstairs and wishes the two luck on their exam. Upstairs, Estelle and Joshua cheerfully greet Scherazard as she is trying to read her tarot cards. However, Estelle becomes upset when Scherazard states that she is going work them hard today, leading Estelle to get scolded by Schera. Scherazard then makes Estelle go through a review of everything she has learned thus far. After the review session, Estelle is relieved to find out that her Bracer Exam is a practical exam, and that it is basically a first-hand experience of a typical day in the life of a Bracer. Scherazard then takes Estelle and Joshua down to Aina where they receiver their Bracer notebooks and starts introducing Estelle to standard Bracer jobs procedures (e.g. choosing a request, completing a job, reporting it in etc). After the pair complete the first two steps, Scherazard then takes Estelle and Joshua over to Melders Orbal Factory for a lecture on Orbment devices and Orbal Arts and then gets Estelle to create some Quartzs and install them into her device. Scherazard then drags Estelle over to the testing area where she explains their test. That is to go into the sewers and retrieve the contents of a treasure chest. Estelle and Joshua then go in and after battling some monsters, they arrive at the treasure. Inside the chest, they find two small boxes. Estelle initially wants to open them, but Joshua convinces her not to. Arriving outside, the pair are relieved to find out from Schera that not opening the boxes was the right call and that they have passed their test. The group then goes back to the Guild building for the last step of the test which is reporting to Aina about the job completion. Aina then informs them about Bracer Points and Rankings. Back upstairs, Scherazard congratulates the pair for passing and gives Estelle her Bracer Badge as proof that she is now a Bracer. Scherazard then runs off because she has more work to do, so Estelle and Joshua decide to get the newspaper and go tell their father the good news. Outside, Estelle and Joshua run into Luke and Pat, two little kids who enjoy teasing Estelle. Estelle starts childishly teases them back and starts bragging about becoming a Bracer, causing them to run off to their "secret base." Seeing the kids talk about secret bases intrigues Estelle, but she ends up going to get the newspaper instead. As Estelle and Joshua are about to leave for home, though Aina comes running up to them saying that Luke and Pat were sighted heading to Esmelas Tower, a tower that is filled with monsters. Alarmed, Estelle and Joshua decide to chase after the kids. and manage to reach the tower. Inside the tower, Estelle and Joshua find Luke and Pat about to be attacked by monsters. The two manage to defeat the first swarm of monsters, however Estelle almost ends up being attacked by one from behind when she is scolding Luke. At the last minute, Estelle ends up getting saved by her father who practically steals the glory from her. Estelle is then escorted back to Rolent. Back at the Bracer Guild, Aina congratulates Estelle for a job well done and tries to cheer her up, but Estelle is still despondent about being saved by her father. Aina then gives a letter to Estelle to deliver to her father. As Estelle walks home, she is still upset about the affair, however, Joshua gets her to cheer up. At home, Estelle delivers both the newspaper and the letter to her father and goes to prepare dinner. After dinner, Estelle becomes shocked when her father announces that he has to leave again, but becomes happy when she hears that he's set aside some low-level Bracer jobs for her and Joshua to do. The next day, Estelle sees off her father and goes about completing the jobs that her father left for her and her adopted brother to do. On the first job, Estelle and Joshua go to Perzel Farm to deal with a pest problem. During the night, Tio asks Estelle about Joshua and Estelle is surprised when she finds out how popular Joshua is with the girls. Tio then asks her about her feelings for Joshua, but Estelle just states that they are just brother and sister. After capturing the produce thieves, Estelle then convinces Joshua to let the little guys go. Estelle ends up staying the night at Perzel Farm, and the next day sets about completing the 2nd job: Transporting a large newly discovered Sepith Crystal from Malga Mine to the Mayor's House. Arriving at the mine, Estelle and Joshua go and meet the Mine Chief Gaton who gives them the crystal. As they are about to leave, a quake occurs and a monster den opens up. Estelle and Joshua then help to defeat the monsters and save the workers before delivering the crystal to the Mayor who is in a meeting with Josette, a student from Jenis Royal Academy. Estelle then watches as Mayor Klausplaces the crystal in his safe. For their 3rd job, Estelle and Joshua escort journalist Nial Burns and his photographer Dorothy Hyatt to Esmelas Tower. Along the way, they end up meeting Professor Alba who got trapped on the roof by the monsters, she finds out more about the Zemurian Civilization and becomes worried when Joshua starts feeling sick. After Dorothy finishes taking her photos and Joshua starts feeling better, Estelle escorts everyone back to Rolent. At the Guild Hall, Estelle and Joshua meet up with Schera and Aina and report to them about their successful job completions. Suddenly, Estelle becomes concerned when a phone call comes in saying that the Sepith Crystal has been stolen. After investigating the crime scene and tracking the culprits to the Mistwald, Estelle is shocked to see that Josette and her friends stole the crystal. Angrily confronting the thieves, Estelle and co. manage to beat up the Capuas. But, before they can arrest them; Josette and her cohorts are rescued by her older brother, Kyle Capua. Though they manage to escape, Estelle and co. still manage to retrieve the stolen crystal and return it to Mayor Klaus. Back at the Guild Hall, Estelle and Joshua receive a recommendation from Aina who informs them that they have to receive recommendations from every Guild Branch if they want to make Senior Bracer. Suddenly Aina receives a phone call, Estelle then becomes devastated to hear that the airship heading to Bose has gone missing and that her father was one of the passengers on it. At home, Estelle locks herself in her room, but later comes down to dinner and announces that she is going to find her father. She then joyfully accepts Joshua's and Schera's offers to go with her. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Category:Character Game Synopsis Category:Character Histories